Those Voices in My Head
by Dee-Chan
Summary: Usagi's life is normal until she begin's to hear voices in her head. Is she going crazy? This is my 1st SM/GW x-over so Plz. R
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing x-over story so be kind. I started to write this when I had Major writers block from my other story Eien(Eternity)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing *pouts*  
  
Those Voices in my head   
Chapter One:Mamoru the Baka  
  
  
It was a typical day in the Tsukino household. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the smell of cooked breakfast food hung pleasantly in the air. The entire house was bustling with activity as they began a bright new day. Except that one room was blissfully quiet except for a certain sound.  
  
The sound wasn't really that loud and it only occurred every few seconds. It was the sound of someone snoring gently. And why was someone sleeping so late? Who could it have possibly been?  
  
Inside the room it becomes quite obvious that it is a girls room. The room is plastered with pink and has numerous stuffed bunnies in it. On a desk sits various books. Obviously a room where someone studies alot.On a closer look however those books are revealed to be Manga's.  
  
The snoring is coming from a bed with covers that have stars and moons on them. An alarm clock lies fallen and smashed on the ground beside the bed. Looks like somehow it fell from the night stand. Only the back of the sleeping person's head can be seen. It seems like they have long blonde hair. The snoring sounds are definately louder here.  
  
On the end of the bed is another stuffed animal but it's not a bunny but a black cat with a strange crescent moon mark on its forehead. But then the black cat cracks open an eye. So it's not a stuffed cat at alll but is alive. Its eyes are also the color of chocolate. Mmmmm Chocolate.  
  
The black cat gets up and walks to the head of the bed where the snoring is loudest and stares down. What adoration it shows its master. Then the cat opens it mouth and yells...  
  
"Wake up Usagi!!" yelled Luna as she starred down at the sleeping Usagi. The girl had slept in and was going to be late for school yet again. "Too early, must Sleep." groaned Usagi before beginning to snore again. "USAGI! Wake up!" Luna yelled again. "............Snore" went Usagi in reply. 'That girl will never wake up and she's already late. Time to switch to plan two.' thought Luna. "Usagi your mother made a lemon pie for you." "Food?!" exclaimed Usagi jumping out of bed and looking around.   
  
Usagi looked down and saw Luna looking up at her with a smug look on her face. Then she looked around the room for the lemon pie."Hey Luna where's the lemon pie?" "There's no lemon pie Usagi, I said that to get you up. You're going to be late for school." admitted Luna. "School! I'm going to be late!!I'll get Detention!" wailed Usagi running around the room getting ready.  
  
Thirty seconds later Usagi emerged from her room dressed and ready for school with her school bag held in one hand. She careened down the stairs at an insane speed and made to run out the door. "Usagi wait!" called out her mother from the kitchen.  
  
Sighing Usagi walked into the kitchen. "Yes mom?" she asked while looking at her smiling mother. 'Maybe her mother had really made her a lemon pie.' thought Usagi hopefully. Her face fell slightly when her mother Ikoku only gave her some toast. But food was food and Usagi wasn't going to complain when it was good and it was given to her. "Thanks Mom. I gotta go now." thanked Usagi as she dashed out the door. "Have a good day at school Usagi dear!" called out Ikoku but Usagi was already long gone.  
***********************************  
Usagi sighed as she walked home. It had been another bad day at school. First she had been late and had received detention from her teacher. Then she had got back her latest Math test. The 23 highlighted in bright bold red really did seem to jump out of the paper.   
  
Grumbling to herself Usagi crumpled it up and threw it behind her shoulder in disgust. Her mother really didn't need to see how bad she had done on a test again. Not being yelled at by her was another attractive reason to get rid of the evidence.  
  
"Ouch! What the..?!" exclaimed a male voice from behind Usagi. 'That voice' thought Usagi cringing inside, she knew that voice unfortunately all too well.  
  
She turned around to face her nemesis with a frown on her face and Chiba Mamoru's annoyed glare met her equally frosty glare. "Well odango atama I see you still throw test papers at people. I wonder how badly you did on this one." " Don't call me that,and give me back my test Mamoru Baka!" protested Usagi   
as she tried to grab back her test paper.  
  
Mamoru grinned and held it out of reach and opened it up to look at it. "Twenty-Three?" He laughed as he smirked down at Usagi. "That's a new low for you Odango Atama. I tell you those Odango's of yours just make you stupider each day, and I'm surprised you have enough brains left to even manage to move. Wait you're a klutz, you don't even have enough brain cells left to move around without falling or tripping over something."   
  
Usagi starred up at Mamoru with a hurt expression on her face. 'How could someone be so cruel, mean and thoughtless to someone?' she wondered as she turned and ran away from Mamoru.   
  
Once she was away from Mamoru Usagi allowed the pent up tears to trickle down her face. Oh how she hated that baka Chiba Mamoru! He was always so mean to her whenever she encountered him.   
  
Crying Usagi ran around the corner and smacked into someone falling to the pavement. Her head hit the ground with a painful thud. "Usagi?! Are you okay?" asked a voive in concern. Usagi winced and opend her eyes. Her head was ringing and ached from the fall. She lifted her hand and felt the tender, sore spot on her head. 'That's sure to leave a bump. Who had she bumped into?' she wondered.  
  
Usagi looked up and starred into a concerned face peering down into hers of yet another person she knew. "Motoki?" she whispered in shock trying to keep from blushing infront of him. "Usagi? Are you alright? What were you running for anyways?" asked Motoki as he offered her a hand up.  
  
Smiling gratefully Usagi accepted the help and stood up unsteadily. Her head was still sore and a wave of dizziness would have made her fall down again if Motoki hadn't been holding onto her arm to steady her. "I'll be fine Motoki. Sorry for bumping into you but my mother wanted me to help make supper." lied Usagi with a smile."Are you sure you're okay. Didn't your head hit the pavement?" Motoki asked letting go of her arm and looking at her concerned. "Yes. I'll be fine. I'm always tripping, bumping or falling into things" assured Usagi as she smiled brightly.  
  
It pained her to lie to Motoki but she couldn't tell him what had happened to her. He was actually friends with the worlds biggest jerk Mamoru. He was a great friend and always listened to Usagi when she told him her problems, a sympathic listener who tried to make her feel better afterwards by offering her a milkshake or a gentle smile and kind words. She had even vented out her frustrations about Mamoru baka on him a few times and he had heard her out till the end and agreed with her that Mamoru should have been nicer to her.  
  
"Bye Motoki! Sorry for bumping into you again!" called out Usagi as she ran off towards her house. "Take care Usagi!!" Usagi heard Motoki call out after her.  
************************************************************************************  
  
The next day it was yet another typical day in the Tsukino household. Once again everyone was well on their way to starting their days while Usagi was still snoring away softly in her room.  
  
"Wake up!" Usagi heard Luna screeching as she groaned and flipped over to her other side only half awake. All she wanted was five more minutes of sleep. She had the biggest headache imaginable.' Five minutes of sleep wouldn't do any harm' assured the bad part of her conscience. 'But what if she was late? Wouldn't her mother be mad?' pointed out the good part of her conscience. Her mother would be mad at her if she slept in and was late for school again. 'It's not fair.' she thought unhappily as she finally opened her eyes and got up. 'But she was doing the right thing.' promised the good part of her conscience again.  
  
Usagi followed her usual routine of getting ready for school. With a piece of toast dangling out of her mouth she dashed out the door and down the street. 'Yummy toast.' she thought as she munched down happily on it. 'What would people think of her running around with toast hanging out of her mouth? It was kind of impolite.' 'But it tasted great even if it wasn't with coffee and breakfast was the most important meal of the day.' pointed out the bad side of her conscience.  
  
Grinning Usagi ran around the street corner and bashed into someone sending her precious toast flying out of mouth and onto the ground. 'Nooooo!!!! The toast...'. "Ouch. Sorry." she muttered intent on continuing on her way as she   
lifted her head up to look at who she had bumped into this time.  
  
The smile fell from her face as Chiba Mamoru starred down at her with the smirk on his face that Usagi had grown to dispise. "Why good morning Odango Atama." said Mamoru frowning at her sourly. 'Of course it just had to be him she would bump into.' she complained to herself as she tried to move past Mamoru to leave. 'It could have been worse.' she thought. 'How could have it been worse?' 'It could have been an oz soldier.' 'Wait, what was an oz soldier?' blinked Usagi as she put a hand to her head in confusion.   
  
Maybe she had heard it on the news or something. "What's wrong Odango? You can't think of something to say back to me?" laughed Mamoru cruelly. "Don't call me that Mamoru Baka!" protested Usagi as she massaged her temples.   
  
Her headache was getting worse and worse making her temples throb painfully.'What a jerk. Boy would he ever change his tune if she kicked him in the nuts!' 'But he doesn't deserve that.' 'He does so!' persuaded her bad conscience.  
'Duo she can't do that.' reprimanded her mind. 'Wait a minute.Who was Duo? Wasn't it the good and bad part of her conscience talking to her?' Usagi thought gulping in fear. Was she going crazy?  
  
"Look at you Odango, starring off into space like that. You really are losing your brain!" snickered Mamoru. 'Kick him!' yelled one of the voices angerly in her head. 'Violence isn't the answer to this situation!' cried out the other voice. 'Why can I hear you in my head?' questioned Usagi frightened.'This isn't just a dream then?' thought one part of her mind in complete amazement.  
  
"Odango Atama?" asked Mamoru as he grabbed Usagi's arm and shook her. Usagi's eyes had become glazed and unfocused. 'He was going to hurt her and she had to stop him.' she thought darkily. 'Hiiro is that you?' went her mind as Mamoru began to shake her harder. Mamoru was shaking her hard..Usagi's head hurt even more if it was possible. 'He is an obstacle to her getting to school. She had to get rid of him by any means possible.' whispered her mind.  
  
The voices were getting louder and more insistant. 'I'm hungry.' 'Hiiro don't convince her to try to hurt someone!' 'Does that mean it's okay if I do?' 'Duo! Don't encourage her either.' 'He must be stopped he's hurting her.' ' Hiiro, I've never heard you concerned about someone before except for Ririna. Haha!'  
'Shut up Duo. This guy will be stopped by all means to ensure this girls safety.'  
'Wow thats the most you've ever said before at once Hiiro!'  
  
Mamoru watched as Usagi pulled herself out of his grasp and glared up at him in contempt. Her eyes were harder and colder and narrowed up at him dangerously. They even looked darker in color somehow. "Omae o Korosu!" threatened Usagi in deadly calm voice as she pointed her hand at him in a gun shape. "Huh?" blinked Mamoru not expecting her to do this. It was almost like it HADN'T been her that had said that.  
  
  
Okay it's strange and confusing I know...^_^* The stuff in black text is stuff Duo says,green is Hiiro and dark Yellow is Quatre if you didn't manage figure it out. Well should I write more? I'm open to suggestions. Please Review.  
Any comments you can send them to Forestgirl_17@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Luna I dub thee Nataku!

Heres chapter 2 sorry so for being Very LATE but fanfiction should be running full-strength now, atleast I hope and my personal problems should end soon . I was overwhelmed with all the reviews I received for the first chapter. Thank you very much everyone! :) I'm sorry the colors didn't show up. ^_^* Everyone can't be going color blind suddenly. Originally I was going to post it up as a html file but Fanfiction was being a pain in the butt so I had to change it to a txt file at the last minute and that stripped the color from it.  
  
I will be taking a great suggestion, the talking inside Usagi's head will be like normal talking except without the quotation marks.  
  
Those Voices In My Head  
Chapter Two: Luna I Dub Thee Nataku  
  
The girl with long dark blond hair in an Odango-like style stood posed before the young man with short black hair and blue eyes. The two people starred at each other, dislike for the other clearly shown in their faces. "Omae o Korosu" whispered the girl in a detached voice as she pointed her hand in a gun shape at the young man.  
  
'What the hell is Odango Atama doing?' wondered Mamoru as he backed away from Usagi. She was beginning to creep him out with all the spacing out and acting weird she was doing.  
  
Slowly Usagi's eyes shifted back to their regular color. 'What just happened?' she wondered as she looked around confused before glancing down at her hand which was still in a gun shape.  
  
She placed a hand on her head in bewilderment. The last few minutes made absolutely no sence to Usagi. Upon waking up she had found out that she could hear the voices of three different people in her head.  
  
"Odango Atama?" asked Mamoru in a slightly hesitant voice as he reached out to shake her back into sensibility. " Don't touch me Mamoru Baka!" yelled Usagi as she ran away from Mamoru, stepping on his feet with loud crunching noises in the process.  
  
It wasn't until three blocks later that Usagi slowed down and stopped, leaning over gasping noisily for breath. 'Now was the time for answers' she thought determinedly as she straighted up.  
  
'Okay you voices, what are you doing inside my head! It's my mind, get out!' yelled Usagi as she began to massage her temples. Her headache had come back in its full painful force. ' Like I know why babe, I'm just as confused as you are. Who was that jerk back there anyways? That was one ugly green jacket he was wearing!'  
  
Usagi blushed abit and covered her eyes. It would be rather embarassing having anybody saying that to her but when it seemed to come from her own mind it was much worse. That voice sounded like the one that one of the other different sounding voices had said was named Duo.   
  
'Is your name Duo?' asked Usagi carefully wondering if she had guessed right. 'Yep. The name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie! What's your name Babe?' replied Duo. 'Duo!' sighed Quatre,' You shouldn't be so rude to her, she's probably very scared right now. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner miss and the other one here is Hiiro Yuy.''Hnn' responded Heero.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened and she let out a small squeek. She had three guys stuck in her head. What if they could see her memories? There was some stuff that she didn't want them to see. Most importantly, what if they were hentai's?  
  
'My name is Usagi Tsukino. So none of you three know why you're stuck in my head?' 'Nope!' grinned Duo. 'So what do you look like?' 'Duo we don't know nothing,' corrected Quatre,' Atleast I know that we're asleep right now. I thought this was a dream at first and so did you Duo. You're asleep right Hiiro?' "Trowa. Wufei' said Hiiro, 'They're here now.'  
  
As Usagi begain to think over the possibility of having yet more voices stuck in her head and most likely guys too, a familiar black cat popped into view carrying her lunch bag.  
  
Stopping infront of Usagi, Luna dropped the lunch bag from her mouth and glanced up at Usagi. "Usagi you forgot your lunch again! Honestly it's not easy carrying your lunch bag you know!" huffed Luna abit indignantly. "Luna!" cried out Usagi happy to hear a voice outside her head as she picked up Luna and proceeded strangle her in a big hug.  
  
'The Cat talked.' said a new voice a bit astonished. ' Welcome to Usagi's mind Trowa! That cat sounded pretty mad too.So everyone else heard the cat talk then?' 'Yeah I heard Luna too Duo.'nodded Quatre 'INJUSTICE!!!!!!' shouted a voice in fury. 'I go to sleep and then end up in an onna's head!Argh!?!'  
  
Usagi stopped hugging Luna as someone began to scream Injustice over and over in her head. 'This is Injustice!' yelled the voice. ' Injustice I tell you! I Chang Wufei stuck in a weak onna's head! Where is the justice in this? Is Nataku punishing me?Injustice!' 'Incase you didn't catch it, Wufei's word of the day Usagi is Injustice.' said Duo as he began to snicker to himself in her mind. 'What? Not only am I in this onna's head somhow but the braided baka Duo is here as well. I MUST be being punished.' 'Please Duo, Wufei don't fight with each other.' pleaded Quatre once again acting as the peacemaker.  
  
Usagi groaned as Luna looked up at her concerned. Great. Just when she thought having three guys in her head was bad, now she had five to deal with. With two of them who didn't seem to get along alright.  
  
'What's the matter Wu Fu, you don't like Usagi? It's her head your in and she seems nice enough.'(do I need to say who that was?)'Shut up Maxwell and don't call me Wu Fu EVER again, being stuck in a onna's head is almost a fate worse than death.'snarled Wufei. 'What??I'm a weak onna and a being stuck in my mind is a fate worse than death?'replied Usagi upset.  
  
Her lower lip trembled and her nose scrunched up like a rabbits. Sniffling Usagi began to wipe away the tears that had begun to travel down her smooth pale skin to fall to the street below. "I'm not weak!!!!!!!!!" she yelled out as she began to bawl her eyes out.  
  
Passerby's looked strangely at the girl as she suddenly yelled out that she wasn't weak before beginning to cry uncontrolably as she collapsed to the ground. Sympathic and worried glances soon turned to winces of pain as the pig-tailed girl with buns on the top of her head wailing grew louder and more ear damaging.  
**************************************************  
  
'Somebody please make her stop..' groaned Duo wishing somehow he could cover his ears..if he could have that was.  
  
Being inside someone's head was certainly one of his most weird experiences. It was like he was in a black endless void that would light up with different colors every once in awhile. Maybe the colors had to do with Usagi's emotions. Right now she was crying like there was no tomorrow so the void around him had turned a dark blue.  
  
Duo could see his own body but he was transparent and couldn't touch his own body. He had tried pinching himself when he had first arrived thinking he was having some funky dream or he had eaten some bad food and was hallucinating but his hand had passed through hiw own body with no resistance.  
  
He also couldn't see the other guys at all. He could hear them perfectly alright as if they were right beside him. Usagi's voice sounded more distant however. It was her thoughts he heard, the thoughts that he was able to hear. He could feel everything she did and saw everything she did as if looking through blue tinted glasses.  
  
Being stuck inside her mind wouldn't be too bad since she seemed like a nice enough person..if only she would stop crying that was...  
**************************************************  
  
Wufei began to grumble to himself as the onna began to cry. Obviously she was soft hearted and weak if her feelings were hurt that easily. But his conscience decided that moment to kick in and he began to feel abit aweful for what he had said. Sure he was in some strange empty place and he could hear a girls voice but she was probably just as mad about him being in her mind as he was in being in it.  
  
But he wasn't about to apologize to her even if the Winner boy asked him to! He had said she was weak and apologizing would make what he had said wrong. He DID have some pride after all.(^_~)  
  
But then Usagi began to sob in a higher pitched voice and what little that was left of his patience snapped...  
***************************************************  
  
Trowa floated in the void and waited for Usagi to stop crying. He had remained pretty well quiet since he had arrived and he planned to keep it that way. Mostly he only talked when it was necessary or he had something to say but the talking cat had been quite a shocker even for him.   
  
The void was like no other place that he had ever seen that was somewhat awe inspiring. But if the void was Usagi's mind why was it so empty?  
  
Why was he in Usagi's mind? Why were all the Gundam pilots for that matter. There had to be a good reason for it all. Ignoring the crying Trowa began to go over the possibilities.  
***************************************************  
  
Hiiro hnned to himself and wished yet again somehow that he could shoot everyone who was causing problems. But unfornately he was transparent and  
he couldn't see the others either. Ending up in Usagi's mind hadn't phased him at all, it was like a new mission and challenge he had to overcome.  
  
He began to think of the many different ways he could kill them and began to chuckle amusingly to himself. The annoying Mamoru guy was someone who he had really wanted to put out of his misery with a bullet between the eyes, which was strange since only Duo had ever bugged him that quickly before and he had only half-heartedly wanted to ever shot him for real.  
  
Then he thought of what had taken place minutes ago when Mamoru had been upsetting Usagi. He had taken over her body. The blue tint of everything that he had begun to get used to had washed away to seeing as if he was in his own body. So much so that he thought he had had his gun and tried to shoot someone.  
***************************************************  
  
Quatre winced as Usagi began to cry even more shrilly. Faintly he heard Duo pleading for someone to make her stop crying. However Quatre was trying to figure out just why they were in Usagi's head. There must have been some reason. Maybe a connection they shared?   
  
Quatre smiled finally beginning to think that possibly he was onto something with his connection theory. But what kind of connection would they, people who had killed and were Gundam Pilots share with an innocent school girl?  
***************************************************  
  
"Usagi why are you crying?" asked Luna gently as she walked closer to Usagi to confirm the tears that were indeed slipping down her face. Not only had she suddenly started to cry for no apparent reason but she was going to be terribly late for school.  
  
Luna watched as Usagi's head shot up suddenly as she stopped crying.   
Her eyes widened in surprise as Usagi looked down at her with narrowed black eyes instead of their usual cheerful blue color.  
  
"Usagi are you alright?" stampered Luna nervously as she backed away from Usagi incase she tried to attack her or something. "You are you?" the black eyed Usagi asked as a frown formed on her face to match the scowl already there.  
  
Luna cast a confused and worried glance at Usagi. Was she being possessed by a youma? "Usagi you know I'm Luna your friend and guardian." she carefully stated while still watching to make sure Usagi wasn't going to still attack her.  
  
"Luna? I think a better name would be Nataku." mentioned Usagi as she got up and brushed herself off. "Nataku? What kind of name is that?" asked Luna as she began to relax since it seemed Usagi wasn't going to attack her."Huh? What was that Luna?" asked Usagi looking down confused at her. Her eyes had gone back to their usual color.   
  
Still with a confused look on her face that matched Luna's equally confused face Usagi glanced down at her watch. "I'm soooooo late!!!!!" she yelled out in panic as she ran off.  
  
A few seconds later she came back and grabbed her lunch bag and then went off again in a mad dash for school. 'Okay you guys, I don't know what's happening to me and why your stuck in my mind but whatever just happened and what happened before I don't want to happen again. You don't like being stuck here and I don't like you being here so do any of you guys have any idea what so ever in why its happening??!?!.' asked Usagi as she continued to run.  
  
The truth be told, she was scared out of her mind. When they took over her mind it was like her own decided to take a backseat and she was barely aware of what was taking place around her.  
  
'Calm down Usagi,' reassured Quatre even though he didn't feel so calm himself, 'I think I might be onto something on why we're here but I need to know if anything strange has happened to you lately?' 'Not really, unless bumping my head counts.' replied Usagi as she ran through her school's gates which fortunately for some reason hadn't been shut yet. 'Really? That might have soemthing to do with it.' reasoned Quatre. 'Uhhhh.. I hit my head all the time though.' thought Usagi once again reminded of how much of a klutz she was.   
  
The person named Duo began to laugh quietly to himself at her last comment. 'Stop laughing please..' asked Usagi as she blushed. It wasn't her fault that she seemed to trip over the smallest things.  
  
She was so distracted with all the thinking she was doing that she ran into her homeroom class and failed to notice the frosty glare she was receiving from her teacher Ms. Haruna. "Usagi, I'm so glad you decided to finally show up for class." Ms. Haruna smiled as she crossed her arms and began to tap her foot. 'Uh oh..I'm in trouble now..' thought Usagi as she smiled back at Ms. Haruna nervously.  
  
Okay. Should Usagi meet those voices in her head in a later chapter?Did you enjoy this chapter? Reviews are greatly appreciated.^_^ 


	3. Exorcism Ceremony

Disclaimer:(since I can't even remember if I put one up in the earlier chapters..) I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I do however own the piece of cheesecake I'm eating right now so hands off. ^_^  
  
Those Voices In My Head  
  
Chapter 3: Exorcism Ceremony  
  
"Usagi why were you late?" asked Ms. Haruna with a displeased look on her face. "I ran into some difficulties coming here." said Usagi a bit disappointed that the guys in her head weren't helping her out this time to make up a good excuse that would get her into less trouble.  
  
Some students in the class began to giggle while others cast sympathic glances at Usagi, but mostly her fellow classmates were just happy that they weren't in Usagi's shoes at the moment.  
  
"Okay Usagi, you're usually late but being this late is unacceptable you have one weeks detention starting today after school." sighed Ms.Haruna in a voice that said that she was displeased with Usagi to say the least. "One week??!?" replied Usagi shocked. Sure she was late a lot but usually Ms. Haruna only gave her one detention after school.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that Ms. Tsukino? Would you like it to be two weeks instead?" snapped Ms.Haruna annoyed at Usagi. "No one week is fine, great really." sweatdropped Usagi nervously while she started to giggle nervously to herself. "Take a seat then Usagi so I can continue teaching then." ordered the teacher, turning her back to Usagi.  
  
Depressed at the thought of an entire weeks detention Usagi shuffled dejectedly to her seat behind Naru and across from Ami.  
  
'What a grouch, she reminds me of Wufei.' stated Duo as Usagi sat down in her seat. Usagi could almost imagine the lopsided grin that would be on his face as he said that. 'I'm nothing like that weak onna baka Maxwell.' snapped Wufei getting annoyed at Duo yet again. 'No you are worse I guess..' laughed Duo as Wufei predictably said what he thought he would. 'Here we go again.' commented Trowa sardonically as another Duo/Wufei arguement was about to get underway.  
  
'Please guys I just want to relax and try to forget that I have a week's detention. Can you be quiet for a while?' pleaded Usagi as she slumped further into her seat. 'Of course we will, right guys?' assured Quatre kindly. There was a brief pause then Heero said in his usual cold monotone voice'Mission Accepted.'  
  
'But..' Duo began in a pouting voice before Heero cut him off and said 'Do as she asks Duo.' 'Fine.' sighed Duo as he shut up.  
  
The five pilots were left to think over the situation more to themselves since Usagi's teacher was talking about the most boring topic possible, the life cycle of moss.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Heero used the option of seeing what Usagi was looking at to analyze her fellow students for possible dangers and threats. Most of them looked harmless enough, in fact several of the students were already sound asleep from being bored too much it seemed.  
  
One student even had his head leaning on his arm as drool slowly trickled out of his mouth to form a puddle on the aisle beside his desk.  
  
He calculated that at the rate the saliva was falling it would pose a safety risk in ten minutes for students trying to traverse the aisle. A wet surface warning sign would have been good to have there.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Duo came to the quick conclusion that he was going to be bored. After listening in a bit on the teacher describing the process of how Moss grew in harsh environment conditions he realised that he was in a type of Hell he hadn't experienced before.  
  
He started wishing he would wake up soon, that is until he noticed that some of the girls in Usagi's class were pretty cute. With a grin he began to compare the girls looks and qualities against each other since there was really nothing better to do at the moment.  
  
There was even this pretty girl with short blue hair sitting across from Usagi that was taking detailed notes down in a notebook and avidly playing attention to the teachers every word.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Trowa began to wonder about the teacher Ms. Haruna's sanity level. So far she had demonstrated that she was emotionally votile in her handling of a tardy student. And what normal teacher would hold a lecture on Moss of all things?  
  
Why talking about the circus or clowns would be more interesting and something he had lots of information on.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Quatre listened intently to what the teacher was saying. It was just so interesting learning about Moss. He had never realised there was so much to know about Moss of all things.  
  
There was even a tea you could make using a species of moss that would help clot blood in wounds, and it tasted good too with no added preservitives.  
  
But he realised that he had to figure out the reason they were in Usagi's head so regretfully he pulled his attention away from the talk about moss. Even if Usagi said she hit her head all the time, he had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that her latest head injury had something to do with them getting here.  
  
So he began to once again go over the possibilities he had thought of however farfetched some of them were...  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Wufei wanted very much to be able to vent out his frustrations somehow. Being in an onna's head and now he couldn't even talk without permission.  
  
He fleetingly went over the tantalyzing prospect of taking over the onna's body again and challenging someone to a spar. However no one in the class looked like they could put up a good fight, most not even if their lives depended on it.  
  
Besides not only would the onna get upset if he did it that, the other's would most likely not be very happy with him either. So he settled himself down and began to meditate.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Moments after she had sat down Naru glanced back sympathically and whispered, "Ms. Haruna's been grouchy all morning, she's kicked two people out of the class so far so you better pay attention." "According to my sources, " added Umino leaning over across his desk towards her, "Ms. Haruna got dumped by her boyfriend last night because he said she was too old for him."  
  
"No wonder she gave me a week's detention" moaned Usagi letting her head collapse on her desk. Being dumped was one thing but being dumped because someone thought you were too old was another matter entirely.  
  
Usagi felt so bored, even though it was important for her to pay attention she slowly let her eyes close to rest her eyes.  
  
But she never got the chance to rest as she felt eyes piercing a hole in her back. Sighing she opened her eyes and let her gaze move upwards and realized that Ms. Haruna had stopped talking, infact she was looming over Usagi like a bird of prey at the moment.  
  
Knowing she was going to get in yet more trouble Usagi smiled politely up at her teacher. "Tell me Usagi, " asked the teacher in a strangely calm voice that obviously was hiding anger, "What have I been talking about?" "Moss?" ventured Usagi carefully. "What about moss?" asked her teacher.  
  
Usagi was in a jam. Though she knew Ms. Haruna had been talking about moss she had no idea what AMAZING facts about moss Ms. Haruna had been sharing with the class. 'Tell her she was talking about the medical properties of moss.' urged Quatre.  
  
She didn't know if Quatre was right or not but having nothing to lose if she said that even if it wasn't right Usagi went, "The medical properties of moss?"  
  
Ms. Haruna's jaw almost hit the floor in shock, not to mention that her fellow students even began eyeing her like she had suddenly grown an extra appendage or something.  
  
"That's right.. Usagi.. I apologize for thinking you weren't paying attention." offered Ms. Haruna weakly as she went back up to the front of the class in a dazed shock.  
  
So she managed to answer the question right, it wasn't like it was a hard question that she couldn't have answered correctly without Quatre's help. 'Thanks Quatre, that was really nice of you.' grinned Usagi cheerfully . 'No problem at all.' replied Quatre feeling his checks heat up in a blush.  
  
He was thankful that the other pilots couldn't see him, Duo would have teased him non-stop about it, while Wufei would probably have said he was weak in some way.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
It was lunchtime before Ami and Makoto came to sit beside Usagi under a large oak tree and began to ask her questions.  
  
"Usagi are you alright?" asked Ami with a concerned look on her face. "Let me guess, Luna contacted you?" Usagi sighed as she drew her knee's up to her chin. 'Of course Luna would have told all the other senshi by now what had happened to her. "I'm fine Ami there's no need to worry about little old me! I can just hear the voices of five different guys in my head." responded Usagi thinking back to when she had been in class.  
  
Twice after her close call with Ms. Haruna she had almost fallen asleep only to have Trowa take over her body and kick herself totally awake with her own leg.  
  
Duo had kept on asking what the names of the girls in the class were. Usagi had on the advice of both Quatre and Wufei refused to tell him. Well actually Wufei had just insulted Duo and called him a hentai.  
  
"So are any of them cute?" questioned Makoto with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"I don't know I can't see them, only hear their voices." replied Usagi not at all surprised that her boy crazy friend would ask if they were cute before asking if she knew why they were in her head.  
  
'Tell her Wufei is single!' chuckled Duo maliciously as he said 'Wufei has black hair in a short painful looking ponytail, black eyes, is around 156 cm tall, weighs around 47 kg with some muscles though not as much as me. He is looking for a certain special one who will let him call them onna and can occassionaly spar with him if needed. He enjoys moonlight walks on the beach, polishing his katana and figuring out new ways to insert Injustice and Justice into sentences. If you enjoy doing these things then maybe Wufei is the perfect guy for you.'  
  
Wufei was silent a few seconds before he just simply said 'You realise Maxwell that I will kill you when I wake up.''I can't believe that you actually said that.' agreed Quatre in awe. 'You just need to learn to live a little.' grinned Duo impishly. 'I don't think Quatre wants to die young though Duo.' pointed out Trowa. 'Wufei wouldn't actually try to kill Duo would he?' asked Usagi confused. 'Yes.' was Heero's simple but truthful reply.  
  
"Too bad you can't see them." said Makoto disappointed as she began to eat her lunch, while Usagi was already halfway through hers with the food flying off in all directions as she speedily shoved it into her mouth. "There's going to be a senshi meeting at Rei's after school, well after you get there after your detention." mentioned Ami as she was neatly picking away at her lunch. .  
  
'What's a senshi meeting?' asked Duo curiously. Usagi began to choke on her food. She couldn't let the guys in her head know her little secret. That when evil threatened the innocent she transformed into a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Senshi. 'It's a girl club meeting.' covered up Usagi hoping he would accept that as the right answer. 'Oh just some girl club?' sighed Duo disappointed. He had thought it would be something cooler than that.  
  
Usagi leaned down close to Ami and whispered "Careful what you say Ami. They can hear everything I can." Ami's eyes widened and she nodded her head before she turned to warn Makoto pretending to ask her about the food in her lunch instead.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Usagi climbed the steps of the Hikawa temple shrine with her school bag held slung over one of her shoulders. "Rei?" she called out using her free hand to shield her eyes from the evening sun as she looked around for her friend.  
  
'So your friend Rei lives at a shrine?' asked Quatre. "Yes she's a shrine maiden." replied Usagi talking out loud. 'Cool. I always wanted to pull that prayer bell thingie can we do that?' asked Duo. "My friends are waiting for me." responded Usagi hesitantly, "Maybe some other time." 'Aww come on Usagi-Chan it doesn't take long to pull a bell..' persuaded Duo laying on the charm."He called me Usagi-Chan?'' whispered Usagi blushing feriously but still confused on why he had called her that.  
  
'Duo she's already late for her meeting don't bug her.' reprimanded Quatre almost not believing what Duo was doing. 'Feh. I can't believe you called her Usagi-Chan.' Wufei retorted disbelievably. ' Wufei has a point,' agreed Trowa, ' You shouldn't call her Usagi-Chan unless she gives you permission to.' ' I just want to pull the damn rope. Who know's when I'll get another opportunity like this?' complained Duo.  
  
Then he tried to take over Usagi's body to walk over and pull the rope. However the other guys noticed what he was trying to do and went to stop him, by taking over her body themselves.  
  
In the next twenty seconds her eyes kept on changing from their usual cerulean blue to Prussian blue, Violet-blue, Emerald green, Aqua blue eyes and midnight black.  
  
She would take one faltering step forward and just as suddenly stumble backwards. She even did a backflip backwards once or twice.  
  
"STOP IT!!" yelled Usagi upset as she finally wretched control of her body back to herself. 'I'm sorry Usagi.' apologized Duo. 'I feel so guilty I'm sorry too and I'm sure Trowa, Heero and Wufei are too.' moaned Quatre in a guilt ridden voice.  
  
The other guys just grunted the affirmative to Quatre's statement before going quiet.  
  
"Okay apology accepted. Just please don't do that again." smiled Usagi as she headed towards the temple building.  
  
The pilots couldn't believe how easily she had forgiven them. The kindess of her heart was clearly evident in her ability to forgive so easily and not hold grudges.  
  
Then a short statured old man jumped out from behind the temple holding some long and narrow papers in his hand. Usagi turned and saw Rei's grandfather holding ofuda's in his hand. "Hi!!" she called out cheerfully.  
  
"Demons be gone!!" yelled Rei's grandfather as he stuck a paper ofuda on her forehead. Usagi blinked in confusion and tried to see what exactly was on her forehead.  
  
After a few seconds of nothing happening Rei's grandfather began to frown uncertainly. "Must not be using enough exorcising wards." he mumbled before sticking on about twenty more wards all over Usagi's body.  
  
'He's a bit eccentric isn't he?' commented Quatre surprised at the antics of the old man. ' Eccentric wasn't exactly what I was thinking of him as Quatre.' drolly grinned Duo lazily. 'Maxwell is right this time. Insane would be a better word.' added Wufei. 'I'm glad to see that you're getting along better with Duo Wufei.' Trowa mentioned as the strange old man stood waiting for something to happen with the pieces of paper stuck all over Usagi.  
  
"Grandfather!", yelled out Rei irritated as she saw Usagi covered with the ofuda's, "Usagi isn't possessed." she declared as she began to rip them off of Usagi, "Besides," she added quietly to herself, "If she is possessed an exorcising ceremony would work much better."  
  
"Come on Odango Atama the others are waiting in my room." said Rei as she grabbed Usagi and lead her inside. "Rei-Chan.. don't call me Odango Atama please." sighed Usagi knowing that Rei wouldn't stop calling her that. "But it suits you so well." grinned Rei as they went into the room.  
  
Ami had a book open on the table obviously studying for a test or getting further ahead in one of her classes than she already was. Noticing Rei and Usagi's entrance into the room she smiled before bending her head back down into her book.  
  
Luna and Artemis were talking quietly to each other. When they saw Usagi come in they glanced worriedly at her for a second before moving their heads closer so no one would overhear what they were saying. It was plain as day however that they were discussing Usagi's current situation.  
  
Makoto and Minako were bent over some pictures talking excitedly to each other and giggling until they saw Usagi making a beeline towards the snacks set out on the table. "Hey Usagi-chan come check out these!!" squealed Minako happily as she waved some photograghs around in her hand excitedly.  
  
'Who is she?' asked Quatre, kind of scared of the hyper blond girl. 'She's my friend Aino Minako. You've already met Mizuno Ami, my friend sitting at the table studying and reading that book. Yuck! Manga's are much more interesting to read. Kino Makoto is my friend with the brown hair in the pony-tail, but you already met her at lunchtime. And then theres Hino Rei my friend with the long black hair, though she ALWAYS calls me Odango Atama like that jerk Mamoru just to bug me.'  
  
Minako came over with the photographs and held them up for Usagi to see.  
  
They were all pictures of a guy with short messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. In some of the shots he was in the boys gym uniform for Minako's school playing volleyball, while in others he was in normal clothes walking down the street. It was plain to see that in all the shots he had no idea that his picture was being taken.  
  
'Wow. It's a Heero clone!' laughed Duo. 'Omae O Korosu Duo.' threatened Heero though the other gundam pilots could see a slight resemblance to Heero.  
  
"He's a bishounen, isn't he?" asked Minako as little hearts filled her eyes. "Yes..." said Usagi staring at the photo's some more wondering how Minako had got the pictures. " He looks like my old boyfriend I think." added Makoto with hearts in her eyes also. "He's a new transfer student from another school outside of Tokyo." said Ami not looking up from her book.Rei rolled her eyes and glared at Minako before saying "I can't believe you followed the poor guy around and took his picture!"  
  
'Your friend Minako sounds like a stalker Usagi.' pointed out Duo shivering with suppressed laughter. 'No she's not. Minako's just maybe a little too boy crazy but she's not a stalker.' replied Usagi defending her friend.  
  
"So." said Minako as she put away the pictures and looked at Usagi with a serious expression now on her face, "Ami and Makoto told me about the guys you can hear in your head. " "Yeah they seem nice enough, they haven't caused too much trouble and they even helped me out at school." admitted Usagi thinking back to the boring class on Moss of all things.  
  
"Well they better not cause you any trouble." declared Rei as she glared at Usagi hoping they would see her doing that. "Yeah they better behave or else." grinned Makoto as she began to gleefully crack her knuckles. 'Weak Onna's' muttered Wufei to himself. "Makoto if their minds are inside Usagi's head then how would you beat them up?" pointed out Rei shaking her head. "Ummm I guess I can't beat them up unless I beat up Usagi." admitted Makoto somewhat disappointed that Rei had pointed that out to her. "Usagi I think I have a way to get rid of the voices in your head." smiled Rei cheerfully. "Really? How?" screamed Usagi as she danced around happily. "Calm down Usa-Chan," Rei waved her hands infront of Usagi's joyful face but she couldn't help grinning along with her friend.  
  
Rei waited until Usagi had calmed down somewhat before she explained. "We're going to do an exorcism ceremony in the sacred fire room. We all agreed while you were still in detention that it would have the most success in getting rid of them." "Do you think it will work Rei-Chan?" asked Usagi with hope glistening in her eyes as she clasped her hands together. "I hope so Usagi why don't we go into the fire room and get started?" replied Rei motioning towards the room she was refering to.  
  
They went into the sacred fire room as a group with Makoto and Minako whispering and giggling to each other about the photographs again until Rei glared at them and they shut up. Ami just smiled and shook her head at the antics of her friends. Usagi just had a happy dreamy look on her face.  
  
'I'm going to get rid of the voices in my head.' giggled Usagi happily. 'That's great huh?' said Duo abit put out by the way Usagi was refering to them. 'Of course it is! Umm no offense guys but I think we'd both be better off if you weren't stuck in my mind.' 'That's an understatement onna.' laughed Wufei in amusement. 'You laughed..' said everyone else in disbelief. 'What? I can laugh. It's not like I haven't laughed before.' replied Wufei slightly offended. 'Maybe when things are exploding you laugh but that's more of a Heero thing anyways.' Duo pointed out much to Wufei and Heero's irritation. "............" went Heero in response. 'Things exploding? Like on television shows?' asked Usagi confused. 'Yeah Heero is one big couch potato that's for sure' offered Duo slyly wondering what Usagi would say to that. ' Really? I guess I am sometimes too.' asked Usagi as she began to giggle. 'Uhh okay...' replied Duo sweatdropping. 'Heero's not saying anything he must be really mad  
maybe I shouldn't have said that.' he thought privately to himself while he also wondered if an exorcism would even work in getting his mind back where it belonged .  
  
"Usagi?" said Rei as she waved her hand infront of her friends face. It seemed to her that when Usagi blanked out like that she was probably "talking" with the guys in her head about something. "Huh?" blinked Usagi a bit confused as she looked at Rei startled. "Why don't you go sit in the middle of the circle?" instructed Rei as she pointed to the middle of a five candle lit circle in front of the roaring sacred fire.  
  
"Okay" nodded Usagi as she went and sat down in the middle of the burning circle of candles. With the heat from the candle flames and from the sacred fire Usagi started to sweat slightly. With reassuring smiles her friends passed her and took sitting places each infront of one of the candles.  
  
Speaking of the candles she blinked and leaned in for a closer look at one of the candles. Strange kanji were written on them that Usagi couldn't read. Most likely they had something to do with the upcoming ceremony. They looked vaguely familiar to the symbols written on Rei's Ofuda's.  
  
Looking away Usagi began to stare down at her hands nervously. 'What if something went wrong during the ceremony? What if it didn't work and she was stuck with the guys in her head forever?' Then she gulped nervously as she thought of something worse. 'What if something even worse than them being stuck in her head forever happened?'  
  
"Usagi I'm sure everything will turn out okay." smiled Ami in reassurance. "We're with you all the way." grinned Minako as she flashed Usagi a V-sign with her hand. "Really?" said Usagi touched at how her friends were supporting her. "Of course!" added Makoto with a wink. "I need someone to give the extra food in my lunch to." "Thank you everyone, I won't be nervous anymore for you." declared Usagi as she raised her head with a determined spark in her eyes.  
  
"Okay I'm ready to start," Rei said as she went and sat infront of her sacred fire, "Usagi-Chan I need you to try to concentrate on what I'm going to be saying. It should better the chances of this exorcism working." "Okay Rei-Chan." nodded Usagi hoping she could do what Rei wanted her too.  
  
"Rin..." began Rei as she bent her head in prayer and moved her hands into a prayer position. Usagi closed her eyes just missing seeing the candles flare up until a ring of fire surrounded her as the sacred fire began to flicker and grow larger as Rei began to chant.  
  
'Usagi I think I have good theory on why we're in your head. That's great right everyone?' said Quatre excitedly. 'Hnnn.' went Heero. 'Great Winner but maybe alittle too late.' grumbled Wufei to himself. 'Umm I know Trowa is kinda quiet but he hasn't said anything in awhile, is he still here?' asked Duo looking around briefly before he remembered he couldn't see anyone else. 'Umm Trowa? Are you here?' questioned Quatre worriedly.  
  
Pyou, chanted Rei moving her hands to a different position.  
  
********************************************  
  
Trowa looked down at the counterance of a peacefully sleeping Quatre. When he had first woken up Trowa had went to check on his companions to see that they were okay. They had been asleep for a longer time than what was usual. Already they had been sleeping for over ten hours but he didn't dare wake them.  
  
For all he knew, it could harm them if they were awakened prematurely from the strange void they had all been in. All he could do really was hope that they would wake up soon. So he sat on a chair beside his friend Quatre and patiently waited for him to wake up. He wondered what was happening with the girl Usagi, just before he had woken up there had been talk about doing an exorcism. He just hoped either it worked or just waking up naturally would like it had for him.  
  
*********************************************  
  
They came to the conclusion that somehow Trowa had either woke up or had left Usagi's mind some other way. 'What's your theory on us being in Usagi's mind?' asked Heero speaking up. 'Well.' began Quatre as the others listened in interestly.  
  
Tou, continued Rei as she narrowed her eyes in concentration and switched hand positions again.  
  
'Come on spill it out Q-Man.' whined Duo just as Quatre was about to speak. 'Well my theory isn't really all that great but we're all connected in a way.' 'Huh. Connected?' blurted out both Wufei and Duo at the same time. 'Well,' continued Quatre uncertainly, 'Brain waves are very simular to radio wave frequencies. There is a vast amount of radio frequencies just like every brain wave is different because no one thinks exactly the same as someone else. However there can be brain waves and radio frequencies very simular to another. You can figure out why we might have simular brain waves right guys?' ' We can easily figure out what you mean Quatre but Usagi isn't like us.' pointed out Heero.  
  
Since they all didn't know about her being Sailor Moon and she wasn't about to enlighten them about it but she wondered what the five guys in her head could have in common they all seemed so different from each other.  
  
'Please let me continue I know how unbelievable it sounds but its just a theory,' Quatre asked quietly,'It's possible for radio signals to get mixed up in transition and end up somewhere other where they're intended goal is. I'm sure we've all figured out that Usagi's world is not our own. A world were the physic rules that define our universe could be different for all we now. A world where simply a girl hitting her head could alter her brain waves slightly and make them reach and and search for ones simular to her own even if they're in a different dimension.'  
  
'To find a kindred soul.' whispered Heero softly while the others remained silent thinking over what Quatre had said.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else Rei began to chant the rest of the exorcism ceremony."Sai,kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou Taisan!" yelled out Rei as stretched out her index fingers towards the sacred fire. Once again the flames from both the sacred fire and the candles shot up as the kanji on the candles began to glow a soft muted red.  
  
Beads of sweat broke out on Usagi's forehead as her vision grew bleary and she began to feel dizzy. 'Guys? I don't feel so good.' she called to the guys in her head, however silence only greeted her. Had the ceremony worked? Her head felt like it was splitting in two but Usagi had to be sure they were gone. 'Are you there?' she called out and then waited to see if anyone would answer. The guys she had just started to become familiar with, who had taken up residence inside her mind didn't respond again, they were gone. A relieved smile broke out on Usagi's face before she whimpered softly and passed out.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Yikes" yelped Duo as his eyes shot open and he rolled out of his bed reflexedly. Not even a second later his pillow exploded into a cloud of feathers that drifted down onto him like large flakes of snow.  
  
Standing in the open doorway to his room was Heero holding a gun. "Oh yeah I forgot that you said 'Omae o korosu' earlier to me." grinned Duo as he jumped up and began to stretch his cramped up muscles and brush off the feathers. "Omae o korosu Duo, I won't miss this time." scowled Heero darkily as he pointed the gun at Duo's chest. "You always say that but never follow through." grinned Duo knowing Heero wouldn't actually shoot him.  
  
"He might not kill you but I WILL Maxwell!!" yelled Wufei as he appeared in the doorway behind Heero holding his katana. He looked angry, with his face a bright tomato red and he was shaking with barely suppressed rage.  
  
'So much for Wufei forgetting he was angry at me.' Duo thought discouragedly as he looked at his possible escape routes, the window or somehow getting past both Heero and Wufei. It would be best if he stayed away from Wufei for awhile because he looked like he really, REALLY wanted to kill him and Duo didn't really feel like dying right at the moment.  
  
"Heero you aren't going to let Wufei try to kill me are you?" asked Duo as he glanced at the Wing Zero pilot, and cursing silently to himself for not having his gun on him for protection, it was somewhere in that pile of pillow feathers. "Hnn." smirked Heero slightly as he moved out of Wufei's way. "Are you ready to die Maxwell?" questioned Wufei as he stepped closer to Duo.  
  
"See ya later Wu Fu!!!" yelled Duo as he ran and crashed through the window to the ground below. "What going on in here?!" asked Quatre as he pushed his way into the room along with Trowa, and paused in shock to stare at the broken window.  
  
"Think we scared Maxwell?" chuckled Wufei as he glanced at Heero out of the corner of his eye. "He jumped out of a 2nd story window." replied Heero as he put away his gun. "Only on the second floor? I thought it was the third." sighed Wufei shaking his head sadly in disappointment.  
  
**************************  
  
'Hehe. Shinigami cheats death again.' grinned Duo to himself as he prepared to land on the ground and roll to lessen the impact. 'Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!' screamed a familiar voice frantically in his mind. "Usagi?!What the hell?!" shouted out Duo as he landed croutching before doing a faceplant into the ground. "Ouch, that hurt." he muttered his face still pressed into the ground.  
  
That's when he realised simular shouts and curses could be heard from upstairs. It looked like he wasn't alone with being able to hear Usagi. Somehow Duo found that amusing and he began to laugh uncontrolably until dirt got in his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looks like the exorcism ceremony backfired abit and now the 5 former Gundam pilots can hear Usagi in their minds. How will they complete their Preventor mission with someone who doesn't know about them is in their minds? What will happen when both the guys identities as former Gundam pilots and Usagi's identity as Sailor Moon is revealed to each other? All that and more in,  
  
Chapter Four: The Cat's Outta the Bag Now!  
  
Author Notes: I know the significance of the rope you pull to ring a bell is off somewhat for the Shinto religion. Usagi and Duo strike me however as people who wouldn't know too much of the Shinto religion. I also don't know if what Rei chanted is right or not for a exorcism ceremony.  
  
I've finally given up trying to get it up as a html file. v.v I guess txt will have to do. Thank you everyone who reviewed Chapter 2. :) :) Reviews mean a lot to me. You guys are awesome! ^_^ Sorry about the long delay in getting the next chapter out. This one is longer than the others so I hope you'll forgive me somewhat. I've been really depressed lately, 3 people I know and care about deeply have taken a permament trip with Shinigami plus my best friend is in the hospital now with appendix problems. Read and Review please.^_^ 


	4. No More Secrets

Those voices in my Head-Chapter 4  
"No more Secrets"  
  
It looked like Rei's exorcism ceremony hadn't worked out quite right. Now it seemed she was in a position the boys in her head had been. She floated alone in an endless void of sequenced flashes of dark blue, black, pink, green and purple colours. Currently the black light stone slightly more brightly than the rest.  
  
She could only guess that the different coloured lights had something to do with the guys' minds and souls. Various thoughts, images and feeling bombarded her from all the boys making her feel overwhelmed. Usagi could only assume that like when in her mind they could all hear her at the same time or privately.  
  
'Duo are you okay?' asked Usagi as she glanced around her surroundings again in awe of its simplicity and complexity existing at the same time. "Yeah I'm okay." winced Duo as he got up and rubbed his sore nose with a small pout on his face. 'Well at least it isn't broken.' said Usagi trying to make Duo feel better. 'Well I would look pretty strange with a broken nose now wouldn't I?' grinned Duo imagining himself with a crooked nose. 'Err I guess so.' agreed Usagi in confusion and added hastily, 'though I don't know what you look like Duo.'  
  
Suddenly she heard another voice groaning in exasperation. "The onna's in our mind now." sighed Wufei as he frowned in dismay. Hiiro, Quatre and Trowa looked at him curiously before they noticed that something wasn't quite the same with their own minds. Like there was a presence in their minds. 'You're so mean Wufei I'm not weak.' sniffled Usagi as Hiiro dropped his gun in surprise, Quatres' eyes widened in surprise and Trowa didn't react at all.  
  
"Usagi is that you?" asked Quatre stopping himself just before he began to look around for her. It was hard to remember that she was in their minds and not with them. 'Yes it's me Quatre, you don't need to speak just think to me and I'll hear you.' 'Sorry it's easy to forget that you're not here with us completly.' replied Quatre turning his head away from Hiiro and Trowa so they wouldn't see the embarrassed blush that had spread across his cheeks.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Sendai temple the rest of the sailor senshi were dealing with their Usagi crisis the best way a sailor senshi could.  
  
"Well this got boring fast." Makoto sighed as she put away her marker. "I can't believe she won't wake up!" grinned Minako as she finished the doodle she had been making on Usagi's face. It might have been a bunny but it was so deformed looking it was hard to tell.  
  
"I can't believe you consider this scientific Ami." shouted Rei as she glared at the blue haired senshi of Mercury. "We can't seem to wake her," squeaked Ami as she hid her face behind one of her numerous textbooks, "the best solution was to subject Usagi to different stimuli to see if she would wake or react." "Who knew science could be so fun?" Minako giggled as she drew black circles around Usagi's closed eyes making it look like she was wearing glasses.  
  
"Subject does not respond to being doodled on." murmured Ami as she began writing information down in a journal. "Oh I know what will wake the Odango Atama up!" Rei yelled as she stood up and ran out of the room in a hurry. "Huh?" went everyone as they noticed Rei had suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room. "Did Rei say where she was running off to?" asked Makoto curiously. "I think she said she really had to go to the washroom, must be pretty bad she sure did leave in a hurry." replied Minako in sympathy.  
  
A few seconds later Rei came back into the room breathing heavily and holding a glass of water in her left hand. "See?" said Minako as she pointed a finger a Rei, "Poor Rei." "Wake up Odango Atama!" pleaded Rei as she threw the glass of water on Usagi's face.  
  
The markers on Usagi's face began to run as she began to gurgle with water stuck in her nose. With a large gurgle she flopped over with her wet markered face pressed into Makoto's legs and let out a large snore. "Subject does not wake after getting cold water in the face." Ami muttered to herself as she began to write again in her journal.  
  
"It seems Usagi must stay here until she wakes up, would that be okay Rei?" asked Luna glancing up at the fire senshi. "Yeah sure grandpa won't mind, will Usagi be okay?" asked Rei as she looked down at her best friend in concern. "I think that Usagi sleeping is a good indicator to tell how she is wherever she is. Only if she appears restless and agitated while she is sleeping should we be more concerned." replied Luna as she jumped up on Usagi's chest and starred into her face thoughtfully.   
  
"If Usagi is staying here, what are we supposed to do about Usagi's parents? It's a school night after all." Makoto said as she gently shoved Usagi's head off of her legs. "Someone will have to masquerade as Usagi." Luna answered smugly while she stared at Minako.   
  
Minako looked around and noticed that everyone was starring at her. "Who me?" she pointed at herself incredulously. "It'll never work Luna, I may look like her and I might be able to fool her friends and teachers at school but her family wouldn't buy it." "Well I couldn't pretend to be her." snorted Makoto as she crossed her arms and smirked at Minako.  
  
"Oh with this you'll have no problems passing as Usagi." Luna mentioned as she tugged something out of one of Usagi's pockets with her teeth. "Here." said Ami as she bent down and picked up the object and tossed it at Minako. Reflex idly Minako reached up and caught the object that had been thrown at her. When she looked down at what she held in her hands, Minako realised it was Usagi's disguise pen. "Well this might work," admitted Minako reluctantly, "but then my parents would worry about where I was."   
  
"Minako, you know they're gone on that vacation for a week." yawned Artemis as he woke up from his nap. He stretched out on the cushion he was laying on and looked around at everyone, his blue eyes glazed over with sleepiness. "Sure Artemis pick exactly now to decide to wake up and say something." grumbled Minako to herself. "Zzzz.snore." went Artemis as he fell back asleep.  
  
Everyone was starring at Minako expectantly as she held the disguise pen loosely in her hand. "Fine I'll do it." Minako said as she held up the disguise pen. "Disguise pen turn me into Usagi Tsukino!" she yelled as sparkles, ribbons and lights surrounded her.  
  
Laughter was heard as the disguise pen transformation ended. "It's Usagi's evil twin!!!" laughed Makoto as she pointed at Minako then starred down at the lightly snoring form of Usagi on the floor.   
  
"Hmm." Rei said thoughtfully as she looked Minako up and down critically. "She looks more like Usagi now but I can still tell them apart." Rei added looking down at Luna for an explanation. "Of course you can tell them apart Rei." replied Luna and added, "Just like your senshi forms, the disguise pen will hide your identity from people who even know you, except from your fellow senshi." "Makes sense." nodded Rei. "The Odango Atama never really did fool any of us when she used that disguise pen." Rei concluded with a smirk.  
  
"Minako you should go to Usagi's house now before her mother gets mad about her/you being late for supper." cautioned Ami as she glanced up from her wristwatch. "Good idea Ami. You know there is one good thing about this, Usagi's mom is a great cook!" smiled Minako heading into the other room and grabbing Usagi's bag. "See you later guys." she yelled out as she left.  
  
After Minako left Rei looked around at Ami and Makoto. "So who's going to help me move sleeping beauty to my room? She may be skinny but all that junk food she eats really makes her weigh more than you'd think."  
***********************************  
  
Minako gulped nervously as she stood outside the front door to Usagi's house. Would the disguise pen really be enough to fool Usagi's family? Biting her lips nervously Minako opened the door and crept in trying to be quiet.  
  
A quick glance showed Mr.Tsukino reading a newspaper in a reclining chair while Usagi's brother Shingo was avidly watching a show called Yu-Gi-Oh on television. "It's time to duel!!" blared the television as Shingo's eyes took on a slightly glazed look as he continued to stare. "Must buy more Yu-Gi-Oh cards." droned Shingo in a zombie like voice.  
  
Curiously Minako stared at the television screen and saw a guy with wild purple, yellow and black spiked hair dressed in black and blue holding a card. 'Yikes who's his hair stylist?' she cringing mentally.  
  
"Usagi is that you?" came a voice from the kitchen. 'Epp. That's her mother.' thought Minako who had been halfway to the stairs and sneaking to Usagi's bedroom unnoticed.  
She plastered a big smile on her face as she turned around and faced Mrs. Tsukino who was heading out of the kitchen. Even when she had been trying to be quiet Usagi's mother had still heard her.  
  
"Hi Mrs. err mom is supper ready yet?" asked Minako nervously. "Supper won't be ready for a few minutes yet dear, why don't you go study for that big History test you have on Tuesday?" asked Mrs. Tsukino. "Sure thing mom!" grinned Minako as she ran up the stairs and dashed into Usagi's room shutting the door quickly behind her.  
  
"My I've never seen Usagi so anxious to study before I hope she's not coming down with anything." worried Mrs. Tsukino as she headed back to the kitchen to finish preparing supper.  
  
Minako found herself in a very messy bedroom with clothes and books strewn across every available inch of the room. It was hard to believe it but the room was actually cleaner than hers was. Deciding to 'study' Minako grabbed a manga called "Rurouni Kenshin" and started reading it while she sat cross-legged on the floor near the bed.  
***********************************************  
  
'You know you're really grumpy sometimes Wufei-san' pouted Usagi as she crossed her arms unhappily. 'I'm not a grouch.' frowned Wufei as he walked over to the broken window and glanced down at Duo. "Get back up here Maxwell, we have things to discuss!" shouted Wufei as he glared down at Duo. "What? You think I can fly or jump back through the window?" asked Duo in disbelief while he tried to hide an amused smirk that was spreading across his face. "You know Usagi is right too. You are a grouch sometimes, you need to get more beauty sleep Wufei." he added grinning like a madman up at Wufei.  
  
Growling Wufei placed his hands on the window sill and prepared to jump out the window to get Duo when Hiiro placed a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. "We all need to talk about our current situation intact." he stated simply before turning around and heading out the bedroom door. He was right, the girl being stuck in their minds now did rather complicate things a lot more.  
  
'I'm sorry Mr. Wufei I didn't mean to make you mad.' said Usagi's sorry sounding voice in his head. 'Just don't do it again onna and tell that braided moron to hurry up and get back inside, we're all going to talk.' replied Wufei leaving the room after Hiiro. 'Sure thing Wufei-san' smiled Usagi happy that the sometimes-scary Wufei guy wasn't mad at her. Looking at each Quatre and Trowa shrugged and followed in Wufei's wake.  
  
'Hey he didn't jump out the window after me.' sighed Duo somewhat disappointed. 'That Hiiro guy stopped him and then said that he wanted all of us to talk. Then Wufei said to tell you to hurry up & get back inside so we could talk.' answered Usagi relaying Wufei's message to Duo. 'The bunny has good hearing I see.' teased Duo as he headed back inside.   
  
They passed a mirror on their way in as Usagi gave mental directions to where the others were for Duo. Usagi got to see what Duo looked like as he starred at his reflection for a split second. Long silky looking chestnut brown hair in a braid, black clothes and violet-blue eyes that were both similar and different to hers in ways she couldn't explain exactly.   
  
'Did you like what you saw?' impishly asked Duo. 'Iie.' blushed Usagi in embarrassment knowing Duo had heard some if not all her thoughts regarding him, and wished she wasn't in Duo's head anymore and blinking when the swirling lights around her changed slightly. The pink light was now glowing slightly more brightly than it's companions and Usagi found herself in Quatre's mind. She concluded that she could switch minds but still have private conversations with one of the others even if she wasn't in their mind entirely at the moment.   
  
'Konbanwa Quatre, and gomen for going in your mind.' apologized Usagi meekly. 'Ohayo Usagi-san and its all right I didn't notice you were in mine now until you mentioned it.' he blinked in surprise. The only difference was that he could hear her thoughts louder now like she was closer, which she was since she was in his mind, speaking of which... ' Duo didn't say. Err. Think anything offensive to you did he?' thought Quatre slightly concerned. 'Well no.' blushed Usagi in embarrassment again as the object of her acute embarrassment came bounding into the room with a big grin plastered on his face. 'Talking in the dining room? What a great idea Hiiro, we can eat and talk this way." complimented Duo taking a seat. 'Hnn.' replied Hiiro.   
  
It hadn't been the reason why, but he'd let Duo think that since he was kind of hungry. Carefully he analyzed each of his former gundam pilots faces before he spoke, knowing the girl Usagi would hear what he said. He had been inside Tsukino Usagi's mind and knew what an innocent, kind, pure person she was in comparison to them all. Their hands should have been covered in the blood of the people they'd killed and he considered his the bloodiest of all. It just seemed unfair for someone like her to be in their minds.  
  
"Our minds are unfit for you to be Tsukino Usagi." while he watched the expressions on his companions each change differently. Trowa's face turned thoughtful over what he had just said, while Wufei looked kind of angry for having spoken what he said. Duo had a confused look on his face for a second before it turned suspicous as he glanced at Hiiro and wondered what he was up to. Quatre just nodded his head in agreement to what Hiiro had said.  
  
'He's right Usagi, we've all done such horrible things in the past especially me.' admitted Quatre.  
What did they mean? They seemed like regular nice guys to Usagi, well maybe except for the fact that Wufei kept on trying to kill Duo. What terrible things could they have done? 'What do you mean?' she asked in confusion.   
  
Silence followed as no one answered her question and she began to get irritated as the seconds went by. Shockingly it was Trowa who finally answered her question before she screamed in frustration. "We are soldiers of war, we have all killed those who stood in the path to peace." 'You're all killers?' asked Usagi in disbelief. It couldn't be true, they didn't act like killers. 'No! It can't be true! You're all good people, I know you are!' she shouted in denial, refusing to believe people she liked could do things like that. "We have all killed innocents." added Quatre as he thought back to the time he had piloted the Wing Zero.   
  
Usagi's eyes widened as images founded her mind. A man-like giant robot blowing up a colony with one of its' many weapons it had. A plane with Oz written on the side being torn in half by another human like giant robot wielding what looked like a giant lightsaber. A little girl with a puppy, smiling as she held out a flower to someone. A teenage girl with black hair in twin ponytails standing in a field of flowers. An angry young man being shot by a strange looking doctor holding a gun. The ruins of a church and a dying nun lying broken in the smouldering rubble.  
  
They had all been through so much and had to deal with the guilt of it afterwards. Guilt that they believed would never go away until they either died or forgot. She understood them somewhat since she went through similar trials and difficulties as Sailor Moon. Not making it on time when Youma attacked and an innocent dying because of her tardiness. Not trying hard enough in a fight and one of her friends getting hurt because of it.  
  
There were days she wished she was just a normal teenager so she didn't have to deal with all the problems she had as being Sailor Moon. But then who would protect people from the forces of evil? Usagi thought she understood them but could she tell them that? Did they realise that she had just about as much blood on her hands too? They thought she was a normal junior high student. Could she tell them she was Sailor Moon?  
  
'I think I understand how you guys feel about having the blood of innocents on you're hands and feeling guilty, I have a confession to make. I am a soldier of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, I am Sailor Moon.'  
  
A snore followed her statement, as Duo had fallen back asleep. His head resting on the table as drool dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. The other gundam pilots wondered what Usagi had meant, they didn't know who Sailor Moon was and now Duo was loudly snoring ruining their chance to ask her about Sailor Moon.   
  
Glaring Wufei got up and went over to wake up Duo. "Wake up! Now's not the time to be napping Maxwell!" he shouted raising his fist to knock Duo on the head. "Wait don't do that!!" yelled Quatre in alarm as he waved his arms, with Usagi in their minds who know what would happen if Wufei hit him. But it was too late Wufei had already knocked Duo on the head, making him slide out of his chair onto the floor.   
  
Usagi screamed in pain when Wufei hit Duo in the head. It felt like she was being split in half and then she felt herself begin to wake up.  
******************  
"Man I must have dozed off, sorry guys." yawned Duo as he sat up and saw a girl with long black hair and violet coloured eyes smile at him happily. "Who are you?" Duo asked as he looked around and noticed he was in a new room. Then he looked down and screamed in horror. He had breasts!! "Usagi are you okay?" asked the girl in concern.  
  
  
Author Note: I'm sorry for the very long wait for a new chapter I've been very busy and I haven't had time to write :(. Gets hit by objects thrown by angry readers. I'll try to get the next chapter out a lot sooner.^_^  
  
Comments, Questions send to: loveandpeaceanddoughnuts@trigun.com  
  
Next chapter: Mamoru appears again and meets 'Duo'. Duo finds out the true horror of his situation, and Usagi finds out that a Gundam isn't something she can eat. ^^;; 


End file.
